


Want, Need

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [17]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Gil Arroyo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Malcolm Bright, Pre-Mpreg, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm realizes that he wants to have Gil's kid.---Day 17: Begging
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Want, Need

Years ago, Malcolm would have baulked at the thought. Hell, _months_ ago, he would have been vastly uncomfortable with it.

It’s only now, with Gil, that he can even consider it. Let himself want it. There are still so many things that could go wrong, still so many ways this could end in ruin, still factors he won’t be able to control, but Malcolm wants this. Wants Gil.

He’s more than aware that the two don’t have to go hand in hand. Gil made it abundantly clear that he didn’t expect children from Malcolm, that he was one hundred percent willing to go under the knife if Malcolm still wanted to experience heats with him without the inevitable risk. Simpler forms of birth control, after all, could only do so much when it came to an omega in heat and an alpha in rut. Condoms broke — even the knotting ones — and pills failed under the onslaught of hormones. 

And, as Gil pointed out plenty of times, vasectomies _can_ be reversed if they change their minds. 

Malcolm considered it while they were courting. He was, understandably, terrified of continuing his family line and still leery of raising a child, half-convinced he’d pass something down from his father unwittingly. He tabled the final discussion for the entirety of their courting. Brushed it off when they had their formal mating ceremony. 

But then those two months between their official bonding and his pre-heat were so _good_. _Gil_ was so good. Even better to him than he could have anticipated, somehow, and Malcolm slowly came to the realization that he wasn’t just pushing the conversation off because he was averse to it. 

He was pushing it off, because a part of him really, desperately wanted Gil’s child. Just Gil’s. Having Gil’s kid didn’t seem so daunting. He didn’t feel the bone deep terror he had whenever he used to consider giving his father grandchildren. 

At first, he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to go to his mate without giving it serious consideration. That would only lead to Gil gently letting him down, insisting he make sure it’s exactly what he wants, and Malcolm wasn’t sure he wouldn’t push it off for a year or more if that happened. 

So, a week before his heat, a week before Malcolm was supposed to go to his childhood home to ride it out by himself, he sat Gil down and explained. Gil was hesitant but agreed.

Just remembering the way the alpha stood in front of him, hand wrapped around the back of his neck, thumb brushing up against the scarred imprint of his teeth, and said that yes, of _course_ he would give Malcolm a pup if he wanted one is enough to make him whine into the bottom of his nest, a gush of slick escaping his needy hole. He clutches at the sheets as he waits for Gil.

A warm hand settles on the curve of his ass. “Fuck, kid,” his alpha croaks, “you’re killing me.”

“You’re killing _me_ ,” Malcolm shoots back. He wiggles, pushing back into that hand. He needs Gil. Needs his cock and his knot and his _pup_. That elicits another gush, and he bites his lip against the whimper that threatens to escape. This heat is already more intense than any other before it. It’s only day _one_. 

(Part of him suspects it’s because his body knows he’s trying for a baby.)

The bed dips as Gil joins him in the nest. “You’re not dying on my watch,” he murmurs, half-joking, half-serious. He rubs at the omega’s slick, grasping hole with two blunt fingers, coating them in the copious fluid he’s producing. There’s a wet noise.

Malcolm groans. He knows what it is. He knows that, behind him, Gil is stroking his cock, getting it slick. “Please,” he begs. “I’m wet enough.”

“I’ve got you, kid.” Gil rests a hand on his hip and slides in. Slots in like he belongs there. 

Malcolm’s eyes screw shut. He takes in a ragged breath. He pushes back even though the alpha’s bottomed out. “Gil,” he keens.

Gil makes a soothing sound, but it’s strained. 

This is, after all, the first time they’ve shared a heat. They’ve had sex plenty of times. Gil’s even knotted him plenty. It’s just always been with a condom and regular hormone levels. 

Gil’s cock glides out without a hitch because of how wet Malcolm is. He slams back in, unable to hold back for the first few thrusts. He tries to slow down, to make things more loving and soft the way they often are between them, but it’s too much. Too overwhelming. 

“ _Don’t_ stop,” Malcolm demands. He feels like he’s on fire, like Gil is simultaneously putting fuel on the flames and dousing them with cool water. He twists his fingers in the bottom of his nest and starts thrusting back, adding his own movements to the frantic coupling they’ve fallen into. “Fuck me!”

Hands tightening on pale hips, Gil leans into the pace now. “Anything you want,” he says gruffly. 

The sound of his hips smacking against the omega’s ass, the clap of his balls against his perineum echoes through the loft. 

When Malcolm first feels the swelling of Gil’s knot, his chest rumbles. He’s _purring_. If Gil wasn’t convinced he wanted this before… “Gil,” he moans. “ _Fuck_ , knock me up!”

Gil swears. His knot is growing rapidly.

“I want it, I want it,” Malcolm chants. “I need you,” he sobs.

Gil growls as they fit together one last time, as his knot catches in the omega’s greedy hole, trapped and massaged until he’s filling him up. Giving him exactly what he wants. _Needs_. “Can’t wait to see you grow,” Gil pants. 

“With your baby.” Malcolm’s voice is dopey, weak from his own orgasm. 

“ _My_ baby,” Gil echoes. His cock twitches feebly where they’re still locked. “ _My_ pup.” As soon as he can feel his limbs again, he wraps an arm around the omega’s stomach and carefully lays the two of them on their sides. They’ll be stuck like this for a bit. He can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

Malcolm entwines their hands over his midsection. He shifts back as close to the alpha as he can and makes a soft noise of content. “I meant it,” he murmurs. “All of it.”

“I know,” Gil says as he nuzzles his hair. “I did, too.” He tightens his arm and buries his face in the crook of his mate’s neck to lay a kiss on his mark. “I can’t wait to meet our pup.”

“Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
